Story:Siege of Rome
The Siege of Rome is a story that takes place in 410 CE, when Visigoths lay siege to Rome before attempting to sack it. In the real world, they succeeded, but how will they fare in the Romanum universe? Prologue August 24, 410 CE "Your Majesty, the Visigoths are preparing to attack the city!" cried Olympius, the Emperor's assistant. "Destroy them," said Honorius, Emperor of Rome. He was, at this time, as cold as a reptile. Olympius rushed to the city's guards to relay the order. Honorius watched as the archers fired their bows, and as the countless arrows efforlessly soared across the sky, eventually landing into several Goths' hearts. The city gates opened as the majority of the Roman Infantry rushed out, followed by the cavalry forces. He watched as the Goths and Romans clashed and began to slaughter each other. He watched as the Romans pushed the Goths back. He watched as his army began to burn the Gothic camp. He watched as the might of the Roman Army tore through the ranks of the confused Gothic soldiers. And he smiled. He knew that the might of Rome had triumphed, and that his empire would last for millennia to come. He did not realise how close he had been to being remembered as one of the weakest Roman Emperors of all time... Chapter 1 2 years earlier... "What's the situation out there?" demanded the Roman general. "Ave, general! I have no idea, sir! Masses of Goths have set up camp outside Rome! It seems as if they are about to lay siege to Rome!" replied a legionary. "The Senate must be informed of this!" cried the general. "You are to be our messenger! Off you go to the Curia!" ---- "Rome, the eternal city? Under siege? Stuff and nonsense!" cried a Senator. "The Goths wouldn't dare lay siege to Rome!" "But they are, Senator! I saw them with my own eyes!" said the legionary. "Well, if you're right, then in a week's time I'd be out of food. We shall find out," said another Senator, not believing what the legionary had said. Chapter 2 One week later A week after that legionary first saw the Goths massing outside the city limits, the population really had run out of food to eat. Everyone had begun to starve, and disease rampaged throughout the city. Subsequently, a messenger from the Gothic army had arrived. The Goths who ensured the city gates remained firmly shut opened the gates, then quickly closed it as the messenger galloped in on his horse. In the Curia Julia, the Senate was arguing over what course of action they should take when an extremely hungry legionary croaked, "Senators, there's a Goth that wants to see you." "Show him in!" shouted one of the Senators. The Goth walked in, with a flair of importance about him, and began to talk. "My King, Alaric, the great conqueror of lands, the ruler of all Goths in the world, has declared that he shall lift the siege, if you provide him with some payment. That is all." With that, the Goth marched out of the building. The sound of a whip, followed by a horse neighing and galloping into the distance, signalled that the messenger had left. more to come... Category:Stories Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Romanum 01